evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Dog Man (film)/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation logos all together) the metal text: IN 2018 the metal text: DOG MAN the metal text: GOT A FIRST MOVIE (cut to red car and then cut to Dog Man driving) Dog Man: Oh boy the metal text: FROM THE CREATORS OF SHREK, HOME, AND CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS (cuts to Dog Man still driving and then himself making a movie) Cop #1: Uh oh, someone is coming. (Dog Man puts the movie stuff away and dpes something when Petey was walking by, and the car was beeping) Petey: What's that sound? Dog Man: Oh, it's just me, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Petey: Never mind. (DreamWorks logo zoom in and then Dog Man slamming onto a white background) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man. (Dog Man drives car) Dog Man: This is my first movie. (Shows Acting credits) Announcer: Starring Kel Mitchell, Ed Helms, Billy Crystal, and an all-star cast. (Shows "SUMMER 2018" text, Treehouse Comix, Inc. logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, copyright, DreamWorks Animation SKG logo and Universal Pictures logo) (the screen fades away) Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows Green MPAA screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) Text: THIS SUMMER Announcer: This Summer... (Shows a furniture van beeping in) Chief: Oh boy! Text: IT'S TIME Announcer: It's Time... Chief (excited): My new couch is here! Text: FOR THE ULTIMATE MOVIE Announcer: For the ultimate movie... Cop #1: She's a real beauty, Chief! Chief: I know! Text: BETTER Announcer: Better... Text: THAN Announcer: Than... Text: ALL Announcer: All... Text: THE Announcer: The... Text: REST Announcer: Rest! Chief: Hey! (Thunder by Imagine Dragons plays) Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF SHREK, HOME, and CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS Petey's Butler: Uh oh! Text: KEL MITCHELL Announcer: Kel Mitchell. Dog Man: Green! Green! Officer Knight: Okay, green it is! (The bomb ka-booms) Officer Knight: Oh no! I forgot dogs are colored blind! Text: ED HELMS Announcer: Ed Helms. Chief: Put er' There! (music stops) (Dog Man licks Chief's hand) Chief: Dog Man! (music begins again) Text: BILLY CRYSTAL Announcer: Billy Crystal. Petey: Oh, Dog Man! Dog Man: Oh no! It's Petey! Petey: Let's get ready to roomba! Text: JAMES CORDEN Announcer: James Corden. Hotdog: Come to life, my brothers and sisters! Join me! And together, we shall rule the world! Hot Dogs: Haw Haw Haw!!! Hotdog: Viva La Weenie-Lution! Text: AMY POEHLER Announcer: And Amy Poehler. Mayor: You are in big trouble, Chief! You better straighten up... (music stops) Mayor: Or I'll replace you with a robot! (Mayor leaves; slams door) Dog Man: Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! (music starts again) (Shows the logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man. (A snippet of Thunder by Imagine Dragons plays while the names of the cast are show which are "Kel Mitchell, Ed Helms, Billy Crystal, James Corden, Amy Poehler, Will Arnett, Nick Kroll, Jimmy Kimmel, and Tyler Perry." The text shows "July 2018 with in RealD 3D and IMAX as well as #DOGMANMOVIE, the this film is not yet rated box, and a copyright with the Universal Pictures, Scholastic Entertainment, Treehouse Comix Inc. and DreamWorks Animation print logos below) Theatrical Trailer 2 (Shows Green MPAA PG Screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) Chief: Oh boy! Text: THIS JULY Announcer: This July... Chief: My new couch is here! Text: AGAINST ALL ODDS AND TIGHT SCHEDULING Announcer: Against All Odds and Tight Scheduling... Cop #1: She's a real beauty chief! Chief: I know! Text: THIS COMIC IS HEADING TO THE BIG SCREEN Announcer: This Comic is heading to the big screen... Text: AS A FEATURE FILM Announcer: As a Feature Film! Petey: No, no, no! This ain't happening! You see, sometimes you want stuff to happen, but it just doesn't! (awkward silence) Dog Man: Yeah... about that... Petey: (smells Dog Man) Were you eating meatloaf? Dog Man: Yup. Petey: (curiously) That's what I thought. (Thunder by Imagine Dragons plays) Text: KEL MITCHELL (screen shows Dog Man) Text: ED HELMS (screen shows Chief) Text: BILLY CRYSTAL (screen shows Petey) Text: JAMES CORDEN (screen shows Hotdog) Text: AMY POEHLER (screen shows Mayor) Text: WILL ARNETT (screen shows Philly) Text: NICK KROLL (screen shows Dr. Scum) Text: JIMMY KIMMEL (screen shows Robo Chief) Announcer: And a bunch of others we don't need to mention all in- (Petey's Butler pops in front of the title words) Petey's Butler: Hey what about me? I'm supposed to be Petey's Butler. (The Words and Tyler Perry as Petey's Butler pop next to him) Announcer: And Tyler Perry as Petey's Butler. Announcer: Like we said, we don't need to mention all! (A ball gets thrown at Petey's Butler's head and falls over) Petey's Butler (off-screen): Ouch! (Shows the film's logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man. (A snippet of the song plays while the names of the cast are show which are "Kel Mitchell, Ed Helms, Billy Crystal, James Corden, Amy Poehler, Will Arnett, Nick Kroll, Jimmy Kimmel, and Tyler Perry." The text shows "July 27 with in RealD 3D and IMAX as well as the credit block, #DOGMANMOVIE, the MPAA PG graphic, a website which is www.dogmanmovie.com, and a copyright with the Universal Pictures, Scholastic Entertainment, Treehouse Comix Inc. and DreamWorks Animation print logos below) Announcer: Catch it in theaters July 27th. Rated PG. TV Spot 1 (Shows Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation logos) (Shows Petey reading a newspaper with the title said: "THE CRITICS AND AWARDS AGREE!") Announcer: The critics and awards agree! Petey: I can't freakin' believe it! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: ABC News rates Dog Man as "one of the best movie of the past 30 years and The Lion King of DreamWorks Animation." Announcer: Rolling Stone gives it an 8/10 for having "the most funniest, hilarious, non-stop animation." Hotdog: Viva la weenie-lution! Dog Man: Oh my god! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes and a 5 star award) Announcer: Movie Mania raves it as "a fun family movie for kids, teenagers, and adults of all ages." Announcer: Empire gives it "Two BIG Thumbs up!" Announcer: And The New York Times gives it a 5 Star Award! Chief: Well, well, well. Dog Man: Wow! I'm impressed! Petey: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Petey: Petey's Gonna Get You! Announcer: Kel Mitchell. Ed Helms. Billy Crystal (Shows logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man. Petey: (shocked) Aw, man! I've got busted. (sad) OMG! (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Universal logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Treehouse Comix Inc logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Real-D 3D logo, IMAX 3D logo, Dolby Cinema logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters July 27. TV Spot 2 (Shows Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation logos) Chief: Well, well, well. Text: FROM THE SHREK, HOME, AND CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS Announcer: From the creators of Shrek, Home, and Captain Underpants... Petey: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Text: HERE COMES AN ADVENTURE OF DOG MAN Announcer: Here comes an adventure of Dog Man! Chief: Put er' there. (Dog Man licks Chief's hand) Text: DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PROUDLY PRESENTS Announcer: DreamWorks Animation proudly presents... Hotdog: Attack! (Shows "Dog Man" logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man, in Real-D 3D and IMAX 3D! Dog Man: What the? (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, credit block, Universal logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Treehouse Comix, Inc. logo, Real-D 3D logo, IMAX 3D logo, Dolby Cinema logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters July 27th. TV Spot 3 (Shows Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation logos) Text: THIS JULY Announcer: This July... Petey: Dog Man destroyed my robot! Text: GET READY FOR THE BIGGEST MOVIE Announcer: Get ready for the biggest movie... Text: YOU'VE EVER SEEN Announcer: ...you've ever seen. Gyro Store Employee: Philly! Don't be a gyro! Dog Man: Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Hotdog: Viva la weenie lution! Dog Man: Wow! I'm impressed! (Shows "Dog Man" logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, credit block, Universal logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Treehouse Comix, Inc. logo, Real-D 3D logo, IMAX 3D logo, Dolby Cinema logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters July 27th. TV Spot (Tomorrow) (Shows Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation logos) Text: TOMORROW Announcer: Tomorrow. Petey: Oh Dog Man! Dog Man: Oh no, it's Petey! Text: THE MOST AMAZING COMIC HAD LOTS OF FUN Announcer: The most amazing comic had lots of fun. Invisible Petey: Betcha can't beat me! Hotdog: Viva la Weenie Lution! Dog Man: Wow! I'm impressed! Announcer: Here comes an adventure of Dog Man! Dr. Scum: Haw Haw Haw! Text: DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PROUDLY PRESENTS Announcer: DreamWorks Animation proudly presents... Invisible Petey: I'm down here! Robo Chief: Oh yeah? (Missle comes out of Robo Chief; Robo Chief blows up) Invisible Petey: Haw Haw! Announcer: Kel Mitchell. Ed Helms. Billy Crystal. (Shows "Dog Man" logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man, in Real-D 3D and IMAX 3D. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, credit block, Universal logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Treehouse Comix Inc. logo, Real-D 3D logo, IMAX 3D logo, Dolby Cinema logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, coming only to theaters tomorrow. TV Spot (Today) (Shows Universal Pictures 2013 logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF SHREK, HOME, AND CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS Announcer: From the creators of Shrek, Home, and Captain Underpants... Dog Man: Steak-out! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: Shrek 2, the biggest movie DreamWorks Animation has ever made... Petey: Woah! Dog Man: We're free! Announcer: ...is about to be passing the torch to another one... Dog Man: Woah yeah! Petey: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! (Shows "Dog Man" logo) Announcer: ...and it's called Dog Man. (Shows clips of the film) Announcer: In Real-D 3D and IMAX 3D! Petey: Let's get ready to roomba! (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, credit block, Universal logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Treehouse Comix Inc. logo, Real-D 3D logo, IMAX 3D logo, Dolby Cinema logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, now playing. DVD and Blu-ray Commercial (Coming Soon) (Shows Universal and DreamWorks Animation logos) Petey: I can't freakin' believe it! Text: Coming Soon on DVD and Blu-ray Announcer: Coming Soon on DVD and Blu-ray. Dog Man: Here comes Dog Man! Announcer: Dog Man, with the funniest, hillarious, non-stop animation, lands on DVD and Blu-Ray! Chief: Well, well, well. Petey: Let's get ready to roomba! Dog Man: Oh my god! (Shows the film logo, then shows clips from the film) Announcer: Be ready for Dog Man, featuring deleted scenes, and the only way to see them in their entirety is on Blu-Ray! Be sure to own it when it comes out on October 30th. (Shows the Blu-ray cover art, DVD Video logo, Blu-ray logo, MPAA PG Rating, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Treehouse Comix Inc. logo, and copyright.) DVD and Blu-ray Commercial (Tomorrow) (Shows Universal and DreamWorks Animation logos) Chief: Well, well, well. Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF SHREK, HOME, AND CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS Announcer: From the creators of Shrek, Home, and Captain Underpants... Petey: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Text: HERE COMES AN ADVENTURE OF DOG MAN Announcer: Here comes an adventure of Dog Man! Dog Man: Oh my god! Text: DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PROUDLY PRESENTS Announcer: DreamWorks Animation proudly presents... Invisible Petey: I love being invisible! Announcer: Kel Mitchell. Ed Helms. Gabriel Garcia. (Shows "Dog Man" logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man. Gyro Store Employee: Philly! Don't be a gyro! Announcer: New on DVD and Blu-ray, tomorrow. (Shows the Blu-ray cover art, DVD video logo, Blu-ray logo, MPAA PG Rating, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Treehouse Comix Inc. logo, and copyright.) DVD and Blu-ray Commercial (Today) Part 1 (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF SHREK, HOME, AND CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS Announcer: From the creators of Shrek, Home, and Captain Underpants... Dog Man: Oh my god! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: Dog Man is on the big screen! Chief: Dog Man! Robo Chief: Oh yeah? Announcer: Everybody's favorite half dog/half cop is going on the most extraordinary adventure of all time... Invisible Petey: Uh oh! Petey: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Announcer: ...and the whole thing itself starts with a movie! Petey: Let's get ready to roomba! (Shows "Dog Man" logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man, Rated PG. Petey: Hmmm... That might be a problem. Announcer: New on DVD and Blu-ray. On sale now at your local video store near you. (Shows the Blu-ray cover art, DVD Video logo, Blu-ray logo, MPAA PG Rating, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Treehouse Comix Inc. logo, and copyright.) Part 2 (Shows Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation logos) Petey: Oh no! (Shows clips of the film) Announcer: The world is in total danger! Chief: Stop! Dog Man: Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Petey: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! (Shows more clips of the film) Announcer: The most extraordinary movie of all time is here! Petey: Let's get ready to roomba! Announcer: Big laughs, big fun, big adventure. (Shows "Dog Man" logo) Announcer: DreamWorks' Dog Man, Rated PG. (Shows another clips of the film) Chief: Dog Man! Announcer: New on DVD and Blu-ray. On sale now at your local video store near you. (Shows the Blu-ray cover art, DVD Video logo, Blu-ray logo, MPAA PG Rating, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo, DreamWorks Animation logo, Scholastic Entertainment logo, Treehouse Comix Inc. logo, and copyright.)